


Bad Things Happen Bingo

by BaronetCoins



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Flashbacks, It gets dark fast, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So many awful things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-09-07 23:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronetCoins/pseuds/BaronetCoins
Summary: Murphy's Law- normally stated as "Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong."





	1. it feels wrong (that's how it starts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Flashbacks  
Character: Thyme

Thyme leaned back, her head resting in Sable’s lap. Sable patted her head, focusing more on the article on her tablet than the movie they were watching, but she didn’t mind. It wasn’t like she was too focused on it either.

She just wanted to breathe and lean back and maybe even take a nap. Late summer evenings were a time she was perfectly content to spend doing nothing.

_Click._ She was standing in a hallway, back straight and staring straight ahead.

_Click._ The door behind her did very little to mask the sounds of screaming, animal or otherwise.

_Click._ With every sound she flinched, thanking her metal face for the way it wouldn’t betray her. _Click._ She dreaded the barked orders telling her to enter the room. _Click._ She turned and ran, dropping her firearm and making a straight break for the exits. Someone jumped her, dropping them both to the floor. She was dragged, kicking and screaming to the other far laboratory.

_Click._Thyme tried to pull against her restraints and yank out the cables they were hooking up to her body. They ignored her protests, simply inserting a key to turn her off. She was left to sit there, feeling her memories drain away. Eventually, she was left with just the memory of being strapped to a chair and terrified. Eventually, she fell asleep.

_Click._She was awake. She was awake and lying down and being held down and she couldn’t move. She felt the bonds break and bolted to her feet. A woman was standing in front of her, looking concerned.

“Thyme?” The woman asked, taking a slow step forward. She backed up, pressing against the television.

“Who’s Thyme?” She signed softly, casting her eyes around for the door. “Who are you?” Something on the woman’s face broke. “You’re Thyme.” She said, moving forward again.

Thyme’s eyes snapped up, finding the door. She bolted, leaping over a couch and running for the door. She waited anxiously for someone to come and pull her back, to restrain her and tie her up.

She was able to make it all the way out of the building and into the street before she shuddered to a stop. She had no way to tell which way would lead to safety, and the throng of people made it difficult to see. Behind her she heard footsteps.

“Thyme?” The woman said. “I’m not going to come any closer, but can you look at me?” She turned with shuddering steps.

“Alright. Can you look at your arm for me?” The woman kept her voice soft and calm. She lifted her arm up, seeing the name painted and engraved on it. She (no, Thyme) looked back up at the woman.

“Can you name five things you can see, five things you can hear, and five things you can feel, taste, or smell.?” She smiled encouragingly.

“You, my feet, the building, the people, the shops. Talking, footsteps, birds, a vehicle, something cooking. My clothes, the pavement against my feet, something spicy, gas, and metal.” Thyme signed slowly.

The woman nodded. “I’m Sable. You’re a guardian in the last city. You just had a flashback, but right now you’re safe, and nobody is going to hurt you. If you want, we can go back to our apartment and finish a movie.”

Thyme nodded back. She moved, following Sable into the room, keeping her distance. She sat, choosing the separate seat from the couch. Wiseley, Sable moved to the other end of the couch from her chair and turned the movie back on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You said you would let them go  
Character: Flint

Flint kicked open the door of the throne room, grabbing the Beloved off his back and clutching it in his hand. Calus merely smiled at him.

“Where is he,” Flint’s eyes steeled. “Let him go.”

Calus’s laugh was grating. “I see you’ve gotten my message.”

Flint stalked across the room, hand flexing and clenching like he was itching to draw his dawnblade. “Where is he.”

“First, we must discuss the terms of the arrangement.” Calus leaned back on his dias, watching as a golden cage lowered out of the ceiling. Mint lay in it, slumped against the wall. Flint whipped around, moving to sprint towards the dias when he heard a soft groan. The poor exo’s body was wracked with spasms. 

“If I were you, I wouldn’t take any more steps.” Calus growled. Mint let out a pathetic little whimper. Flint’s heels ground into the floor.

“Just free him He’s done _nothing_ to you.” Flint’s jaw clenched.

“His innocence is not the issue.” Calus waved it away. “Now, I won’t let him go for free. I need a Shadow, oh Champion Mine.”

“So?” Flint spat.

“Become my Shadow of Shadows.” Calus turned to face him. “And I will let him go.”

He hesitated for a moment. “Let Mint go first.” Calus sighed and with a wave of his hand the cage opened. Mint crawled out, falling on his hands and knees. Flint crossed the room in a single blink, lifting Mint to his feet. A soldier entered the room, shifting Mint’s wait until it was hung on him instead.

Flint stared them down as they left the room. As soon as he lost sight of Mint, he snapped his eyes back to Calus on his throne. He held his gaze there as a second soldier entered bearing a golden collar on a purple pillow. He held it even as it was fastened around his neck. He held it until the doors closed on the throne room, and he was lead down the hallway into a strange room.

* * *

“You’ve been summoned.” The guard knocked on his door. Flint stood, following him down to the throne room. When the door cracked open, Flint’s knees dropped out from under him. The white marble of the floor seemed to ebb and sway, opening a pit in his stomach. Calus’s figure loomed over the two of them, laughing heartily.

“We had an agreement,” He whispered through gritted teeth. “You said you were going to let him go.”

Calus’s laugh deepened. “You thought I would let my Shadow of Shadows get away with taking the easy way out? No, beloved. You will do what you must.”

The Beloved skittered across the floor to land just in front of his feet. Slowly, he stood up, adjusting his grip on the familiar sniper. Mint, tied to the pillar went limp when he saw it in his hands.

Flint raised the scope to his eye, steadying his breathing. It was easier than he had thought to line up the shot, setting his sights first on Seoirse, pinned above Mint like a butterfly to a piece of card. The poor ghost shattered like glass.

Mint flinched away from the falling shards. His eyes glanced towards Flint one more time, before nodding and closing his eyes. Flint choked back a sob, and lined his sights up with his head. It only took one shot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and to Kangoo for helping me pick these prompts. Look forward to a lot more angst! I'm hoping to write just oodles of these.


End file.
